Ruka
by Kemalnica
Summary: Při vyšetřování případu se Mulderovi a Scullyové stane podivná událost – při záblesku světel na obloze Foxovi uvízne ruka na Daniném rameni. Vše připomíná události podobné Filadelfskému experimentu. Ani Osamělí Střelci se neví rady. Dokud se událost znovu neopakuje.


Opuštěná tovární hala, Severní část Baltimore

Pondělí, 09:15

„Hej, Jimmy," pokřikl Mick na svého kámoše a hodil po něm prázdnou plechovku od piva.

„Ty vole, nech toho," přešel k němu a odhrnul popsané papíry ze židle, aby si mohl sednout.

„Podívej na tohle," ukázal Mick na grafy pobíhající přes obrazovku notebooku. „Zdá se že satouš něco zachytil."

„A není to zase to tvý slavný přidělání směřující do hlíny?" zasmál se Jimmy. Mick vyskočil ze židle a koukl se rozbitým oknem ven. V dáli u brány byl satelit zaměření na měsíc.

„Ne," zaradovat se. „Tentokrát ne!"

„Prověř vstupní data," řekl Jimmy a na bočních obrazovkách hledal informaci.

„Stupeň radiace 1,8 %, koncentrace iontů a elektronů 64% a stále stoupá, signál čistý...," zarazil se. „Víš, co to znamená!"

„Volám Betsy," popadl Jimmy mobil a začal vytáčet šestimístné číslo.

„Polární záře, až s námi se dějí zázraky," zvedla sluchátku silnější žena ve volných šatech s obřími brýlemi na nose.  
„Betsy to jsem já, Jimmy," řekl a nadšením se mu klepal hlas. „Máme to, konečně to je tady…!"

Ve vedlejší konferenční místnosti stál Joshua Loom, muž ve středních letech v elegantním bílém kostýmku s nagelovanými vlasy, před stolkem a na tabuli za ním byly napsané všelijaké značky propojené šipkami směřující na konec prázdného pole. V místnosti byly židle ve čtyřech řadách plně obsazené příznivci a obdivovateli Josuova kázání. Byly vždy po párech, drželi se za ruce a poslouchali. Postarší, teenageři, velcí, malí, melancholici, gothickové, geekové, šprti, gangsteři zdravý i rakovinou postižení, nejrůznější lidé, které spojovala stejná touha.

„Splynutí," začal Loom opět po krátké pauze opět hovořit. „Je jako extáze, jednou zakusíte a už na Patapsco State Park nebudete chtít přestat. Splní se vám vaše sny. Váš život se změní. Budete jeden, navždy."

Na tvářích mnoha z posluchačů se vyjasnil úsměv.

„Avšak jen s námi. Ne jak ti zrádci Fidgheraldovi," odmlčel se. Všichni v sále věděli, o co se jedná.

„Splynutí se už blíží, konečně nastala doba, kdy se fyzikální síly vesmíru konečně dají dohromady…"

K Josuovi potichounku přispěchala Betsy a pošeptala mu něco do ucha, pak se uklonila a odešla.

„Sláva nám všem," zakřičel Joshua. „Právě mi byly oznámeny radostné zprávy, naši hledači konečně našli!" V místnosti bylo možno v tu chvíli slyšet spadnout špendlík.

„Zítra v přesně v poledne se na naší hoře v Patapsco State Park vysvobodíme!" Celým sálem se rozlehl ohromný potlesk doprovázený radostnými výkřiky a pískáním na prsty.

„Rychle na nic nemeškejte a běžte se připravit," pobídl je Joshua a počkal, až se dav za velikého hluku přemístil ven na parkoviště. Poté zavřel dveře a šel za Betsy.

„Miláčku já mám takovou radost," objala ho Betsy.

„Já také," řekl Joshua a políbil svou ženu na čelo. „Musíme se připravit, nesmíme to promeškat."

Když prošel dveřmi, zanechal za sebou tiché: ,,konečně".

Ústředí FBI, Washington D.C.

Úterý, 9:59

Fox Mulder seděl za svým stolem, když vešla Dana a odhodila tašku tvrdě na zem.

„Promiň, jdu pozdě."

„Vážně?" překvapil se Fox, když se povíval na hodinky a zjistil, že už hodinu kouká do stejné zprávy. „Kde jsi byla?" zeptal se, vstal, opřel se o stůl a nenápadně koukl do Daniné tašky. Nic tam neviděl, tak se sklonil a prsty rozevřel vršek tašky.

„Necháš toho!" plácla ho přes ruku. Fox se na ni podívat psíma očima.

„Kamarádka Jennifer z akademie má o víkendu svatbu, šla jsem jen něco zařídit," posunula tašku, tak aby na ni nedosáhl a hodila přes ni kabát.

„No," začal Fox, když už mu došlo, že se asi nedozví, co se v tašce skrývá. „Zatím co jsi byla pryč, dostala se mi na stůl tahle zpráva."

„Dostala nebo jsi to zase vyhrabal v těch starých spisech, co jsem ti řekla, že kdyby to nebyl majetek FBI, tak to máš rovnou vyhodit," ohradila se proti tomu Scullyová

Mulder se jen usmál, že tentokrát nemá pravdu a náhle zakřenil, že o něm pořád takhle smýšlí. Přešel k promítačce a zhasnul světlo. Na zdi se promítl obrázek, novorozenců srostlých obličejem přímo k sobě.

„Siamská dvojčata," opřela se Dana o stěnu, složila ruce a zvědavě se na něj podívala.

„Hříčka přírody, Scullyová," pověděl jí.

„Spíše embrio, u kterého vznikla srostlice."

„A co když ti ukážu tohle," přepnul snímek. Na další fotce byly stejně postižení dva dospělí lidé. Dana nejprve tomu nevěnovala pozornost, ale pak se prošla až ke stěně, aby na to líp viděla. Lidé na obrázku byli muž a žena držící se v objetí srostlými hlavami k sobě.

„Muldere, to ale nejsou siamská dvojčata. Siamská dvojčata se narodí vždy stejného pohlaví, ale tohle je…," přeměřila si to pohledem.

„Tohle jsou zachycené snímky z hromadného obětování z roku 1992, kdy se skupinka nadšenců rozhodla si vzít život, avšak něco je přerušilo. Podle svědků se na obloze objevila polární záře a náhlý záblesk. Poté už jen viděli, jak se ti dva křečovitě válejí na zemi, tak jak vidíš na obrázku, než za pár minut ukončil jejich život nedostatek kyslíku."

„Muldere, o tomhle jsem nikdy neslyšela."

Fox přepnul snímek. Na další fotce se objevila těla v podobné pozici ve stejném stavu k sobě srostlými obličeji.

„Oběti na tomto obrázku jsou Flint a Evelyn Fidgheraldovi, manželé, bezdětní. Věk 25 a 28 let, pracovali společně v soukromé firmě na přepravu potravin. Našel je jistý pan Steiner na svém pozemku v Baltimore, asi před dvěma dny, ti dva nestihly být ani pohřešování." Agent přepínal mezi snímky z místa činu.

„Taky zemřeli na…?"

„Udušení," doplnil jí Mulder a přepnul obrázek.

„Nějaký zvrhlý chirurgický zákrok?" zeptala se Dana. „Že by se někdo snažil napodobit…"

„Žádná krev, žádné řezy, ani žádné jizvy nic co by tomu nasvědčovalo," vrazil jí kartu do ruky. „Prostě jako by se s tím už narodili."

Dana zmateně koukala do zprávy: „Muldere, to přece není možné, co je napsané v té zprávě?"

„To je to, proč se mi to dostalo na stůl," podíval se na ni. „Známá příčina smrti, ale jak se to stalo, to nikdo neví," sklonil hlavu. „Scullyová, znáš slousloví aurora borealis?"

„Myslíš polární záři, světelné úkazy, kdy nerovnosti v magnetickém poli slunce se vytvářejí erupce a pak vlivem slunečního větru se částice setká s magnetickým polem Země a při průchodu naší ionosférou vytvářejí barevné anomálie?"

Jen se na ni usmál.

„Už od Sumerů, kdy se poprvé objevily první spisy o téhle anomálii jim, byla připisovaná magická moc pohybu země. To stejné se našlo v záznamech na egyptských hieroglyfech a přes Mezopotámii do dnešní doby, kdy se vyskytuje tak často, že už to bereme jako přirozený efekt severního podnebí."

„Ale…?"

„Ale vždy se tu vyskytuje jedna, která je zaznamená pravidelně v různých zeměpisných šířkách."

„Jako obvykle jde o něco úplně neobvyklého."

„Přesně, a tato jedna, cituji, hýbe zemí a spojuje vše dohromady."

„A ty myslíš že Fidgheraldovi něco takového potkalo?

,,Byli registrovaní členové skupiny co si říká Polární záře, která tyto anomálie vyhledává a posuzuje jejich magickou moc. Má dost problému s vnikáním na soukromé pozemky, ale vždy se jakoby vypaří a pak se objeví někde jinde."

„Mudere k věci!"

„A podle anonymního zdroje, očividně člena této skupiny, který mi náhodou nechal zprávu dneska ráno na záznamníku, by se další jedna měla objevit v Patapsco State Park blízko Baltimore právě dnes v 13:00."

„Proto si tu zprávu vytáhl z „koše"? Chceš zjistit, jestli je to pravda."

„Jo a přidat k pravdě to z předvčerejška," vzal si sako a oblékl se.

„Doufám, že po mě nebudeš chtít abych s tebou jela do Baltimore za tou údajnou polární září. Muldere, takhle nízko se vyskytuje jen vzácně. Muselo by se jednat o sluneční superbouři."

„Já vím. A jo budu to chtít a právě teď! Uděláme si výlet," podal jí její kabát a přitom se nenápadně snažil zjistit obsah tašky. V tu chvíli mu ji Dana vyfoukla před nosem.

„Taky se rovnou zeptáme pana Steinera, co se vlastně na jeho pozemku stalo," tlumeně se ozvalo chodbou výtahu.

Soukromý pozemek pana Steinera, severní část Baltimore

Úterý 11:24

Fox a Dana vystoupili z auta před domem pana Steinera. Byl to malý dřevěný jednopatrový přístřešek s popraskanými rámy a vrzavými dřevěnými deskami. Agenti došli ke vchodovým dveřím a zaklepali.

„Muldere, jedno mi ale vysvětli, jak se může polární záře objevit uprostřed dne, jen na určitém místě ani by ji kdokoliv severněji viděl."

„To je celá ta záhada, Scullyová."

Za dveřmi se ozvalo tiché našlapování.

„Kdo je tam?" ozval se stařecký hlas a dveře se o kousek posunuly. Přes bezpečnostní zámek dovnitř nebylo vidět.

„Pan Steiner? Jsme agenti Muder a Scullyová z FBI," ukázaly odznaky. „Chtěli bychom vám položit pár otázek ohledně nálezu před dvěma dny na vašem pozemku."

„S policií jsem už mluvil," odvrhl je pan Steiner „Je mi líto nepomůžu vám." Chtěl zavřít dveře, ale Mulder mu dolů strčil botu.

„Jistě, ale my bychom si chtěli promluvit o té polární anomálií, co se ten den objevila."

„Vy patříte k těm magorům?" ozval se pan Steiner.

„Ne pane, jen by nás zajímalo, co jste ten den viděl," nedal se Mulder odbít.

„Tohle je narušování soukromí, s policií jsem už mluvil, nic víc." Chtěl dveře zavřít znova, ale Fox botu neoddělal.

„Muldere, půjdem" snažila se mu Scullyová naznačit, ať to opravdu nedělá.

Mulder pustil botu a s prásknutím dveří se i s Danou vydal do auta.

„Moc ochotný s námi jednat se nezdál" řekl Fox a dal klíčky do zapalování.

„Muldere, měli bychom jet na policejní stanici, ráda bych se podívala na ta těla." řekla Scullyová. Fox nastartoval, když tu kolem projelo hippiesácké auto s velkým žlutým nápisem _Polární záře_, následované dalšími asi osmi auty různých značek. Mulder rychle zkontroloval hodinky.

„Mám lepší nápad, kam pojedeme," oznámil jí a rozjel se za kolonou.

„Muldere, kam chceš jet?" zeptala se Scullyová, protože se jí to už teď nelíbilo.

„Viděla jsi to auto?"

„Jaké auto?"

„To úplně vepředu. Mělo na sobě nápis _Polární záře._ To musí být ta skupina, do které byly Fidgheraldovi registrovaní. Za chvíli bude dvanáct hodin. Ta jedna má být v jednu hodinu."

„Muldere, snad mi nechceš říct, že v poledne uvidíš polární záři, doprovázenou bílým zábleskem. A i kdyby ano, určitě se to neudělá nic."

„Ty nejsi ani trochu zvědavá."

„Vím o tomhle případu dost málo, na to abych mohla říct, že mě to přímo fascinuje, ale pronásleduješ tu auto s nápisem na základě anonymního telefonátu."

„Hmmmm," otočil se na ni.

„Zavez mě na stanici, já se tam podívám na ta těla, zkusím, najít příčinu toho, co to mohlo způsobit a ty můžeš zatím pronásledovat ty svoje členy Polární záře."

„Scullyová, všimla sis, že ti takhle uniká spousta příhod?"

„Jak to myslíš," zeptala se, když zastavili na semaforu.

„Většinou mám práci rozdělanou tak, že já jdu do terénu a ty pitvat, ale vždycky se mi něco stane, ale ty mi nevěříš, že se to stalo. Víš jak minule…."

„Na co tím narážíš?" přerušila ho.

„Zkus teď jít se mnou. Když se nic nestane, půjdu s tebou na pitvu."

Pořád se na něj nerozumě dívala.

„Je to jen hodina, to přežiješ. Ti dva už nikam neutečou." Usmál se. Dana jen pokývla hlavou.

Patapsco State Park, Baltimore

Úterý, 12:30

Fox zastavil auto u krajnice a se svou partnerkou vystoupili. Před nimi byly zaparkované vozy do vzdálenosti půl kilometru na obou stranách. Stín měli přímo pod sebou. Z lesa se ozývala hlasitá hudba. Doléhaly hlavně basy, ale nebyl slyšet žádný zpěv. Ozývaly se všelijaké výkřiky. Přes silnici přeběhla opilá žena, nahlas se smějící následovaná mužem ve stejném stavu.

Fox s Danou se vydali po směru hudby. Každým krokem snad zesilovala o celý decibel. Brzy bylo slyšet žádné postraní zvuky, jen mixující se hudbu. Potkali nejprve jen pár lidí, ve stejné náladě, jako ti dva u silnice. Později se ale dav začal houstnout.

„Muldere, co se to tady děje?"zakřičela, ale nebylo jí vůbec slyšet.

„CO?" zareagoval Fox, ale pro Danu jen otevřel ústa. Sklonil se k ní.

„Co se to tady děje?" zopakovala, ale i tak si půlku toho domyslel.

„Všimni si, že jsou všichni v párech, nikdo není sám."

Dana se rozhlédla. Měl pravdu. I když se všichni vítečně bavili, každý někoho držel za ruce.

_Takhle si lidi představují pozorování polární záře_, pomyslela si.

„Muldere, musíme si promluvit."

„CO?!" Místo nového přeřvávání davu ho chytla za rukáv a odtáhla do takové dálky, aby byla slyšet jejich slova.

„Muldere, ty mi něco tajíš."

Nechápavě se na ni podíval.

„Muldere, o co tu skutečně jde? Když řekneš, skupina vyhledávající Polární anomálie, zní to jako pár vědeckých nadšenců, ale tady musí být desítky, ne-li stovky lidí. O co tu jde?"

Mlčky se na ni díval.

„MULDERE!"

„Dobře, Polární záře je rozrostlá internetová firma, pomáhající lidem najít pravou lásku."

Už po první větě se na něj zaraženě dívala. „Je to jako víra, že všichni lidé jsou Hermafroditos, dvojenec. V jedné osobě muž i žena, jako v té báji, kdy lidé byli rozděleni, aby za trest celý život hledali svoji polovičku, ideál a mohli existovat v dokonalé harmonii. Členové Polární záře věří, že když už se našli, zaslouží si najít i věčný život. Za pár let se to rozrostlo v nové náboženství, ke kterému se masivně připojilo tisíce lidí. I když hledají polární záři, která tyto dvojice sjednotí v jedno, aby mohli být spolu věčně."

„A kdy jsi mi to hodlal říct?" složila si ruce.

„Až potom co by se to stalo, chtěl jsem, abys to viděla na vlastní oči."

Pořád na něj jen koukala.

„Víš, chtěl jsem trochu pozměnit systém práce, abys věřila jako já."

„Muldere, tyhle náboženství, tyhle akce," podívala se do lesa. „Jsou založeny na alkoholu a následné kocovině, když lidské mysli řekneš, že se něco stalo a daná osoba to přijme jako fakt."

„Scullyová…"

„Jdu do auta a jedu na stanici, tam zjistím, co způsobilo záhadnou příčinu tělesného rozpoložení manželů Fidgheraldových a pak si tě tady vyzvednu." Otočila se a odešla. Když došla k autu, zjistila, že klíčky má u sebe pořád Fox. Povzdechla si a vrátila se.

Náhle bylo ticho. Hudba přestala hrát. Všichni kolem ní jakoby strnuly. Lidé se začali objímat a líbat. Jakoby na pokyn. Dostala z toho divný pocit.

Muldera našla na mýtince mezi desítkami párů. Přistoupila k němu zprava. Všichni okolo vzhlíželi k obloze.

„Muldere…"

„Šššššš…." Naznačil jí prstem před pusou, aby mlčela. „Podívej se na oblohu," zašeptal. Scullyová zvedla hlavu a překvapilo, jí co vidí. Hru tisíce barev světel. Blikaly po obloze, různě se měnily, protahovaly, trhaly a opět spojovaly. Vládla mezi nimi zelená a fialová.

Bylo to fascinující. Najednou úplně zapomněla na klíčky od auta. Nemyslela na nic. Jen hypnoticky koukala nahoru. Dana si olízla rty.

Mulder se podíval na hodinky. Přesně 13:00. Rozhlédl se. Nejbližší dvojice si vyměňovaly DNA pomocí slinných žláz, ty dál se pevně držely. Nikdo tam nestál o samotě.

„Sculyová…" položil jí ruku na rameno a chtěl něco udělat. Náhle se všude objevilo bílé jasné světlo. Stihl je zavřít oči.

Neznámé místo

Neznámí čas

Scullyovou probudilo pípání monitorovacích zařízení jejího tepu. Vlastně tam pípaly dvě nezávisle na sobě. Zhluboka se nadechla a zjistila, že leží v nemocnici. Podívala se nalevo a vedle ní ležel Mulder na levém boku, otočený k ní. Jeho postel byla těsně vedle její. Pravou ruku měl natáhlou pod její levou lopatkou, jakoby jí chtěl obejmout. Spal.

Celkem jí bolelo místo, kde se jí dotýkal. Cítila tam jeho otisk dlaně. Posunula se, ale ruka zůstala na svém místě a rameno se jí rozhořelo bolestí.

„Muldere," snažila se ho potichounku vzbudit. Začal reagovat a zamrkal očima.

„Muldere, mohl bys dát tu ruku, bolí to, když mě takhle držíš."

Fox si lehl do polosedu a oddělal ruku. V tu chvíli sebou cukla i Scullyová směrem k němu a vykřikla bolestí. Fox jí pořád jí držel.

„Promiň, promiň já…." omlouval se, ale ruku měl pořád na Daniném rameni. Všiml si, že kolem jeho ruky a jejího ramene jsou nějaké obvazy. Opatrně je oddělal.

„Muldere, co se děje?" Překvapeně koukal na to, co viděl.

Nemocnice nejsvětější trojice, Washington D.C.

Úterý, 18:25

Místoředitel Skinner popoběhl chodbou k hlavní přepážce. Hlavní sestra zrovna telefonovala, tak musel chvíli vydržet.

„Promiňte, hledám dva agenty FBI, Danu Scullyovou a Foxe Muldera, přivezli je sem před čtyřmi hodinami společně."

„Vím," řekla sestra. „Pokoj 48. Povím vám, takovou kuriozitu jsem ještě nikdy neviděla. Je to, jak kdyby se s tím narodili."

Fox nevěděl co si má o tom myslet. Jeho ruka byla položená na Daniném rameni, ale tato oblast jejich těl byla srostlá do sebe. Zpod její kůže byly jen vidět lehké náznaky jeho prstů a hřbet ruky. U zápěstí se spojovali přirozeně do sebe.

„Muldere, co se děje, odděláš tu ruku?" zeptala se netrpělivě Scullyová, nevědomky co se děje. V tu chvíli do dveří vstoupil Skinner.

„Pane?" otočil se na něj Mulder.

„Agenti," pokynul místoředitel.

„Pane, co tady děláte?" zeptala se Dana a už chtěla, aby jí Mulder přestal držet. „Muldere, mohl bys tu ruku…." podívala se na rameno. Něco v ní se najednou zastavilo. Měla chuť začít hystericky ječet jak malá holka. Na pár vteřin přestala dýchat. Koukala na to s otevřenými ústy a vyděšenýma očima. Opatrně se pravou rukou dotkla místa srůstu, ale bylo to, jakoby měla místo prstů špendlíky.

„Co se to děje?" konečně vydala hlásku.

„To jsem doufal, že mi vysvětlíte vy dva" řekl Skinner, vzal židli a posadil se před jejich postel.

Po celých patnáct minut vysvětlování celého případu, příchodu a zřejmých následků Dana nespustila zvláštní úkaz na jejích zádech z očí.

„Takže vy tvrdíte, že za tohle může polární záře?"

„Přesně tak" odpověděl pyšně Mulder.

„A nemůže jít jen o nějaký blesk, co ta těla seškvařil dohromady?"

„Ráda bych, pane, potvrdila vaši teorii, ale blesk by nechal spoustu jiných viditelných důkazů." Konstatovala Dana. „Tohle je jako kdyby postupně srůstali do sebe během vývoje, jako…"

„Siamská dvojčata" doplnil jí Mulder. Dana se opřela hlavou o pravou ruku a bylo vidět její neustále hledání logického řešení.

„Scullyová, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Mulder, když viděl změnu v její tváři.

„Ráda bych byla v pořádku, ale máš ruku v mém rameni." Jen se na něj podívala.

„Au," snažila se potlačit bolest. „Uh," zavřela oči, při dalším podráždění jejího nervového systému, těsně vedle místa prvního. Mulder se usmál.

„Co?" zeptala se ho.

„Cítím prsty."

„Tys teďka hýbal prsty?" zeptala se, aby si byla jistá na čem je.

„Jo, koukej," udělal to znova.

„Ouuuuu" vyjekla. „Muldere, můžeš s tím přestat, nedá se to vydržet."

„Nemám zavolat sestru, aby vám na to něco dala?" zeptal se Skinner.

„Jo, skalpel a zrcadlo," zažertovala Scullyová, i když to osobně brala vážně. „Pane, můžete mi podat kartu?" Skinner se natáhl k posteli a vyndal papíry z kartuše. Dana si jí položila na sebe. „I tu Mulderovu," rychle prošla všechny informace. Po chvíli pátrání si oddechla.

„Jsem z toho trochu zmatená. Podle všeho máme část žilních kanálků srostlých do sebe, ale krevní testy jsou v pořádku, což vůbec nedává smysl, protože by nám smíchání krevních skupin, mělo vyvolat stav, imunologickou reakci a shlukování a rozpadu krvinek krve toho druhého. Krev by byla organismem okamžitě odmítnuta a výsledný produkt chemické reakce by nám měl způsobit akutní zdravotní problémy jako hemolytickou anémii, selhání ledvin, šok nebo bychom byli už oba mrtví." Zmateně potřepala hlavou. „Jakou máš krevní skupinu?"

„Nula negativní," mrknul na ni.

„To mnohé vysvětluje. Podle rentgenových snímků máš metacarpus srostlý s mým vrcholem lopatkové kosti, ale podle tohoto se svalstvo udrželo částečně odděleně…"

„Proto můžu hýbat prsty," doplnil jí Mulder. Trochu se zdálo, že si to užívá.

„Nevím, co si o tom mám myslet." Pravou rukou si promnula oči. Po chvíli dodala. „Doufám, že máš čisté nehty."

„Máte štěstí, že jste dopadli jen takhle," řekl po chvilce místoředitel.

„Štěstí?" podívala se na něj nevěřícně Dana.

„Ano štěstí," Skinner vytáhl velkou šedou obálku zpod kabátu. „Na místě činu se našlo přes pět desítek mrtvých těl. Kuriozitou bylo, že všichni dopadli podobně. Zkroucená srostlá do sebe."

Mulder druhou rukou otevřel obálku a podal snímky Daně. Na obrázcích byly vyobrazeny úkazy, podobné tomu jí Fox ukazoval ráno v kanceláři. Do sebe srostlá těla obličejem, někdy i končetinami či dokonce nebylo poznat, zda se jedná o jednoho nebo dva lidi. Mrtvá těla ležela vedle sebe jak zbořená hromádka raket.

„Tohle je jen část důkazů," řekl Skinner. „Příčina smrti podle odhadu je většinou udušení, ale prý bylo i pár takových co umřeli bolestí. Scullyová si projela rukou přes rameno a cítila pod tím Foxovy prsty.

„Nevím do čeho, jste se vy dva namočili, ale pro váš momentální stav byste si měli vzít do konce týdne volno. Bude to tak lepší," řekl Skinner. „Případ dostane na starosti agent Kipper. Pošlu vám někoho na pomoc. Kdyby cokoliv, volejte," vzal fotky a odešel.

„Aspoň mohl donést kytku," zažertoval Fox, když se zavřely dveře.

„Muldere, copak ty to nechápeš?" zeptala se Dana. „Podívej se, co se nám stalo. Podle toho co máme napsané v té zprávě, nás do zítřejšího rána propustí a co pak? Něco zabilo přes pět desítek lidí tam venku, něčím co obvykle trvá více jak tři čtvrtě roku…"

„Tohle jsou Akta X," doložil jí do jejího výkladu Mulder.

„A i kdyby nás chtěli operací oddělit, potrvá minimálně týden, než by se tak stalo..."

„Jednoduše, nevíš, co máš dělat," zkrátil její řeč.

Dana se znechuceně podívala na ruku. „Ano" špitla. Fox by přísahal, že viděl slzu na její tváři.

„To je tedy pěkná příhoda," dodala.

Nemocnice nejsvětější trojice, Washington D.C.

Středa, 08:00

Na dveře pokoje zaklepal vysoký štíhlý světlovlasý muž v bílém plášti.

„Zdravím vás, Dano," usmál se na Scullyovou. „Nečekal bych, že se opět setkáme za těchto prazvláštních podmínek."

„Michaeli, ráda vás vidím," oba lékaři se políbili na obě tváře.

„Muldere, tohle je Michael Jerome, chirurg a traumatolog," představila Dana oba muže a přesedla si ze své postele na Mulderovu. Fox chtěl podat muži pravou ruku a při pohybu dopředu cukl s Daniným tělem. Agent se omluvně usmál a oba muži si potřásli levačkou.

„Michael byl se mnou v prvním ročníku na medicíně," vysvětlila Dana. „Než přestoupil na jiný obor. Je to mistr ve svém oboru," usmála se na něj. „Zavoala jsem ho, aby se na to podíval."

„Ale Dano, nepřehánějte," začervenal se Jerome. „Rád bych se na to vaše „zranení" podíval.

Oba přikývli.

Michael je obešel a ohrnul obinadlo z místa srůstu. Zvědavě si úkaz prohlížel. Doktor si navlékl chirurgickou rukavici a lehce se místa dotknul.

„Je to citlivé?" zeptal se.

„Ne," „Ano," odpověděli agenti zároveň.

„Teď zkusím jednu věc, postupně vyvinu tlak na různá místa a vy mi řeknete, který z vás to cítí."

Jerome se propiskou dotýkal různě míst na Danině levé lopatce. Mulder, lež nepatrně, cítil všechny doteky. Scullyová přestala cítit u kosti hráškové Foxova zápěstí. Michel se narovnal.

„Vypadá to zajímavě, nic co by vám mělo v něčem bránit, nebo vás nějak ohrožovat. Rentgenové snímky vypadají v pořádku, krevní obraz taky." Obešel je, aby si s nimi mohl promluvit s očí do očí. S vaším dovolením bych udělal pár testů, než provedeme operaci. Doufám, že vám to nevadí." pokýval jim.

„Ne, v pořádku," usmála se Dana.

„Protlačil jsem vás do pořadníku již na tuto sobotu, do té doby to budete muset nějak vydržet," zavtipkoval. „Teď, kdy mě omluvíte, mám ještě něco na práci. Brzy na shledanou Dano." Jerome se mírně uklonil a opustil pokoj.

„Na tom chlapovi mi něco nesedí."

„Muldere," podívala se na něj vážně Dana. „Kdybych mohla, provedla bych tu operaci sama. Michael má za sebou léta úspěšné praxe a je vyhledávaným lékařem se specializací na riskantní a jemné zákroky. Kvůli nám si našel mezeru ve svém nabitém programu, měli bychom mu být za to vděční."

„To nebude jen tak Scullyová," poškrábal se za krkem. „Nejsme spolu ani dvacet čtyři hodin a už nás chceš rozdělit."

Dana se na něj podívala, jestli to myslí vážně.

„No tak," Fox s ní mírně zatřásl. „Bude to vzrůšo."

Nemocnice nejsvětější trojice, Washington D.C.

Čtvrtek, 04:36

V nemocničním pokoji byla tma a ticho. Osvětlený byl pouze měsíčním světlem, které pronikal skrz špatně zatažené závěsy.

„Scullyová," zašeptal Fox. „Scullyová, vzbuď se!" zatřásl s ní.

Dana se zamračila a zamručela. „Co je zas, Muldere?"

„Sculyová, zvedej se, musím na záchod."

„Zase? Byl jsi před pěti minutami," zachumlala se Dana zpátky do peřin.

„No tak," narovnal se Mulder a tím donutil i Scullyovou vstát.

Po vykonání potřeby, ulehli oba agenti do postelí. Po chvíli ticha Fox opět promluvil.

„Scullyová spíš?"

Dana přikývla hlavou.

„Nemůžu usnout," přiklonil se k ní.

„Tak si pusť televizi," zamumlala.

„No jo, ale ovládání máš ty," naléhal.

Dana se posunula, pravou rukou šmátrala po nočním stolku. Popadla ovladač a hodila ho po partnerovi. Muldera to praštilo ho hrudi.

Zapnul televizi.

„Muldere, ztlum to," zašeptala Dana a zacpala si polštářem uši.

Fox snížil hlasitost a přepínal mezi kanály, dokud to nenechal na místních zprávách.

„A teď nejnovější zprávy, v severní oblasti Baltimoru u Washingtovu, došlo k nevyjasněné události. Internetová skupina s názvem Polární záře kempovala v noci z úterý na středu v Patapsco State Park, když došlo k náhlému světelnému úkazu na obloze, jak popisují místní farmáři. Na místě se našli znetvořená těla, upozorňujeme, že následující záběry nejsou vhodné pro děti a mladistvé…"

Danu probudila bolest, jak jí Fox zatáhl a posadil na svou postel.

„Muldere, co to…"

„Šššš," Fox dal televizi nahlas.

„Případ vyšetřuje FBI, která však popírá, že by se cokoliv takového stalo. Celá oblast byla uzavřena. Podle anonymního lékaře, jsou agenti, posláni na místo, hospitalizováni v nemocnici Nejsvětější trojice ve Washingtonu. Oba prý měli štěstí a k…"

Fox televizi vypnul a zavolal sestru.

„Doneste nám reverz," oznámil jí a začal hledat věci.

„Muldere, co to děláš?"

„Odcházíme!"

„Nemůžeme odejít jen tak uprostřed noci."

„To mě ještě neznáš," hodil po ní její blůzu.

„Neměli bychom se tak přetěžovat."

„Když nebudeš moct, ponesu tě."

„A když to sekne s tebou? Nebudu se moct ani zvednout, abych zavolala pomoc," položila mu dlaně na tváře. „Chápu, tvoje obavy, ale nepřežeň to."

Mulderovy rty vytvořili tenkou linku. „Dobře," zvolnil.

Pomalu se oblékali, když narazili na problém. Když z nich nemocniční zaměstnanci sundávali košile obou agentů rozstřihnout. Mulderův rukáv a část Daniny halenky chyběli. Scullyová rozpáranou blůzu kolem trupu sepnula sponou do vlasů.

„Máš všechno?" zeptal se jí. Dana zkontrolovala pouzdro s pistolí.

Mulder se ohnul a snažil se zavázat i tkaničky. I přes všechnu svoji snahu se mu levou nepodařilo udělat uzel. Po chvíli trápení se Dana sehnula a tkaničky mu sama zavázala. Mulder se otočil, vyškubnul prostěradlo z jeho postele a přehodil ho Daně i sobě přes ramena. Na chodbě je všichni s údivem pozorovali a šuškali si.

Oba agenti prošli hlavní chodbou kolem recepce. Mulder uspíšil krok a přitáhl si Danu k tělu. Oblečení mu začalo padat.

Minuli skupinku reportérů, kteří se dohadovali s primářem oddělení.

„Do prava," zaptal Mulder a vydali se do západního křídla. Vyšli ven pořázním vchodem. Pokračovali po ulici. Fox zapískal a za pár vteřin k nim přijel taxík. Opatrně nasedli a Mulder nadiktoval adresu.

„Nepojedeme snad k tobě domů?" zeptala se nesouhlasně Dana.

„Ano, proč ne."

„To ne, Muldere, pojedeme ke mně, potřebuji se z tohoto převléci."

„Jsme na tom stejně," podíval se na ni. „Něco ti na sebe půjčím."

„Stejně si neoblečeš, co předtím neroztrhneš. Pochybuju, že máš doma, alespoň jehlu a nit. Navíc nebudu spát na gauči."

„Mám i postel," šibalsky se na ni usmál.

„Budeš spát u mě,"

„Scullyvá, čekal jsem roky, jen abych tuhle větu slyšel."

Byt Dany Scullyové, Washington D.C.

Čtvrtek, 15:36

Fox s Danou seděli u Scullyové doma, v domácím oblečení. Dana se snažila přišít knoflíky na boční stranu Mulderovi modré košile. Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Fox zvedl hlavu od papírů a naslouchal dalšímu zaklepání. Pokynul Daně, oba vstali a vydali ke dveřím. Mulder se naklonil pro zbraň a schoval za dveře. Scullyová otevřela.

„Agentka Scullyová?" zeptal se malý podsaditý muž s pleší na hlavě. „Jsem agent Jorry Kipper."

Dana nakoukal za zádveří a kývla na Muldera. „V pořádku,"

„Pojďte dál," ustoupila Dana agentovi z cesty.

„Zástupce řetidete Skinner mě poslal, ať za vámi vydám do nemocnice a zjistím, co víte. Vstoupil muž do bytu a oba agenty si prohlédl. Přejel očima z jednoho po druhém. Zvídavě si je prohlížel.

„Sotva jsem dojel k nemocnici a uviděl ten tiátr, bylo mi jasné, že už tam nebudete. Zkusil jsem to nejprve u vás doma, pak v kanceláři, a tak jsem tady."

Sesedli ke stolu.

„Co vám budu povídat, celá akce je vyšetřována jako přísně tajná a i přes všechno to co proniklo na veřejnost, ředitel to nehodlá jen tak pustit, jedou v tom i jiné státní organizace a je z toho akorát jeden velký mišmaš," zakroutil hlavou. „Ale můžete mi říct, co o tom víte vy? Četl jsem sice zprávu, ale říkám vám, nevidět to na vlastní oči, tak to považuju za véčkové sci-fi."

„V podstatě toho nevíme o nic víc než vy," povzdechla si Scullyová. „Domnívám se, že vlivem tepelného záření dochází k rozpadu tkáně a jeho náhlým zchladnutím se opět zceluje, ale takový proces neodpovídá fyzikálním, ani biochemickým záležitostem," máchla rukama.

„No, ale mám pro vás jednu zajímavost. Dostal jsem telefonát od ženy, co se jmenuje Betsy Loomová," pokračoval agent. „Má o tom nějaké informace, její muž, Joshua Loom, je prý kněz, který má celou polární záři na starosti. Loomová ho udala, protože původně měli být spolu v Patapsco State Park, ale on se jí z toho vykroutil. Odmítl se s ní „spojit". V tuto chvíli už po něm jde celé oddělení."

Mulder se Scullyovu se na sebe udiveně podívali. Dana si olízla rty.

„No, nebudu vás zdržovat, Skinner se jen chtěl ujistit, že jste v pořádku. Předám mu zprávu," Kipper vstal.

Když za sebou zavřel dveře, Fox se usmál: „Sympaťák."

Zazvonil telefon.

„Mulder," ohlásil se agent. Fox zbystřil, položil si mobil na rameno a přidržel si ho hlavou. Lusknul na Scullyovou a ta mu podala papír a tužku. Fox neohrabaně načmáral informaci na papír.

„To byl Frohike, našli místo, odkud přichází signál. Máme tam za nimi přijet." Dana se na něj neochotně podívala. „Kašli na košili Scullyová," rozkázal jí Fox. „Jak se tam dostaneme? Taxi tě takhle daleko nezaveze a v tomhle stavu nemáme jak řídit."

„To vyřešíme na místě."

Soukromý pozemek pana Steinera, severní část Baltimore

Čtvrtek, 18:39

Mulder, sedící za volantem, kývl na Danu a ta mu přeřadila spojkou. Auto s sebou cuklo a motor se lehce zadřel.

Vyjeli nahoru bahnitou cestou a drkocali se podél plotu až k malému lesíku.

Fox zastavil auto a oba vystoupili stranou řidiče. Byers je už čekal.

„Našli jsme to," zvolal na ně. Oba agenti zrychlili krok.

John je zavedl až k malé staré boudě zrezivělé boudě. Před ní už stáli Langly a Frohike. Richard sledoval stopy v ovzduší u dveří přístrojem podobným dozimetru a Melvin zápasil se zrezivělým zámkem od dveří.

Začalo lehce poprchávat.

„Mám to," zajásal Frohike a zmáčkl kliku. Nepovolila. Zkusil to znovu a dveře lehce skřípnuly.

„Pusť mě k tomu," přistoupil Mulder, opřel se o Scullyovou a plnou silou kopl do dveří.

Dřevo se rozpadlo a třísky se rozletěly kolem. Prach se zvířil a z místnosti pronikl ven zatuchlý zápach. Všech pět si odkašlalo.

Místnost uvnitř byla malá kabinka s jedním velkým oknem, přes které nepronikalo žádné sluneční světlo. Zářivka na stropě lehce poblikávala. Všude kolem stěn se rozprostíraly police s papíry, na stole na druhé straně byl počítač, z jehož monitoru se kouřilo. Vedle z jehličkové tiskárny stále vybíhaly údaje a na zemi tvořili velkou hromadu.

Langly vytáhl baterku a vstoupil do místnosti jako první, když se z ničeho nic otočil a vyběhl ven. U nejbližšího stromu začal zvracet.

Všichni ostatní opatrně nahlédli dovnitř. Na zemi uprostřed místnosti se válela velká hromada lidských těl, různě zamotaných a zkroucených do sebe.

Byers se šel podívat za Langlym.

Dana si položila kapesník přes ústa a baterkou zasvítila na znetvořený výtvor před sebou.

„Vypadá to, že to byli tři, odhaduji do třiceti let. Vypadá to, že se jim experiment vymykl z rukou."

„To se o nás říct nedá, viď, Scullyová," zažertoval Mulder a něžně jí navedl kolem těl k počítačům, na kterém vybíhali jednotlivá data. Fox papír uthrnul a podal ho Frohikovi.

„Musí tady ležet alespoň měsíc," zamračila se Scullyová. „Jak to, že nikdo nenahlásil jejich zmizení?"

„Peroza, zašeptal Beyers při vstupu do místnosti. Všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali.

„Peter, Rodey, Zachary," pokračoval John a ukázal všem malou dřevěnou tabulku, do které byl vyryt název klubu a jména členů.

„Toho jsem se přesně vždycky bál, že se stane s vámi, slynete se do sebe," postrašil Muldel.

„Vypadá to, že Steiner z toho měl přivýdělek," zamával Frohike papírkem. „Je tu vypsán šek na jeho jméno."

„Možná věděl, že tu jsou a proto nás tam nechtěl pustit," zmínila Dana.

„Možná se bál, že bychom mu na to přišli a on by si to musel zapsat do daní," odvětil Mulder.

Do místnosti vtrhnul Langely: „Někdo sem jde!"

„Rychle, seberte ty složky!" vykřikl Mulder, jedním rychlým pohybem vrazil Scullyové papíry do rukou a všichni s úlovky utekli ven k velké červené dodávce. Uslyšeli za sebou psí štěkot. John oběhl auto a odemčel. Zbylí tři nasedli. Mulder skočil dopředu a vytáhl Scullyovou s sebou na přední sedadlo. Dana si mu sedla na klín a zavřela za sebou dveře.

„Stůjte!" zakřičel na ně Langly, který poslední utíkal před šelmami. V ruce držel velký přístroj velikosti monitoru od počítače. Frohike mu otevřel dveře. Richard hodil přístroj do auta a sám nastoupil.

Psi dorazili k autu a začali škrábat na kapotu. Scullyová vykoukla ven a pes skočil přímo k oknu. Dana se lekla.

Tři velcí černí rotvajleři srostlí vyskočili a zasekli se hlavami do okýnka.

„Jeď!" vykřikl Frohike a Beyrs nastartoval.

Auto se smýklo a plnou rychlostí vyjelo mimo pozemek až na silnici.

V pozadí se ozvala střelba.

Sídlo magazínu Osamělý střelec, Washington D.C.

Čtvrtek, 20:05

Frohike všem u stolu sedícím donesl čaj a sám si přisedl na prázdnou židli k počítači.

„Všechny ty práce spočívají o experimentálním odklonění protuberance a zachycení mraku částic slunečního větru, při krátkodobém umělém zesílení magnetického pole Země," řekl Byers a promnul si oči.

„Měli bychom upozornit jejich rodiny," dodala Dana. „Proto je nikdo nehledal, mysleli si, že jsou odjetí na univerzitě a nečekali žádnou zprávu."

„Jednu věc nechápu," napil se Frohike čaje. „Jak to, že se ty polární záře objevovaly dál, když je to seškvařilo už před měsícem?"

Lenglymu se znovu navalilo. Oklepal se a zapojil přístroj do počítače. Velká černá krabice s kulatým otvorem, ze kterého trčely tři magnety, začala jiskřit elektrické výboje. Světla v místnosti začala blikat.

Byers přiběhl k počítači a vypnul ho ze zdi.

„Funguje to," zašeptal Richard a zastyděl se.

„Museli to mít naprogramované, a když si jim Steiner přišel stěžovat, že mu to znetvořilo psy, snažili se to upravit a to se jim nepodařilo."

„Nebo se v síti nenahromadil nikdy dostatek energie na jeden velký výboj a proto se to opakovalo stále dokola," dodal Byers.

„Ale pořád to nevysvětluje, co se stalo s těmi obětmi, třeba to způsobilo rozložení tkáně tepelným zářením a následným ochlazením se tkáň zase urovnala," podotkla Dana. „Potřebovala bych vzorky tkáně a…"

„Jdu to zavolat Kipperovi," vstal Mulder a chtěl odejít, ale Scullyová ho popadla za kabát a stáhla ho dolů a podala mu mobil.

Celá místnost utichla až na Foxe diktující líčení do telefonu.

„Kdybychom to znova zpustili," řekl Langly. „Nešel by tím proces zvrátit?" Všichni se na něj podívali.

„Myslím, tím, evidentně to reaguje pouze s organickou hmotou, kdybychom vás nějak přivázaly někde, kde s ní nepřijdete do styku, tak bychom mohli proces zopakovat a," podíval se na Muldera se Scullyvou. „Rozpojit vás."

„Za zkoušku to stojí," přiznala Scullyová a podívala se na stále telefonující Foxe.

Opuštěné parkoviště, Baltimor

Pátek 7:28

Dana s Foxem stáli pouze v syntetickém spodním prádle uprostřed prázdného prostranství. Přes sebe měli přehozenou izotermickou fólii. Na volné ruce měli agenti uvázané okovy s řetězem uvázaným k autu a k pouliční lampě.

Byers, Langly a Frohike stáli u kapoty auta a zapojovali magnetický přístroj k autobaterii.

Scullyová si nervózně oblízla rty. Mulder stisknul řetěz v ruce ještě silněji a podíval se na partnerku. Ta hleděla do dáli a lehce se pohupovala dopředu a dozadu.

„Bojíš se?" zeptal se. Scullyová se na něj udiveně podívala.

„Muldere, strach je v tomto případě iracionální," zakroutila hlavou.

„Jsme připraveni," zakřičel na ně Langly.

„To je fajn," dodal Mulder. „Protože já se bojím."

Malá krabička u auta začala jiskřit a magnety se otáčely. Jasné světlo ozářilo celé okolí.

Všichni osamělí střelci ustoupili a udělaly mezi sebou tří metrové mezery.

Obloha se rozjasnila do barev fialové a zelené. Barvy se vlnili jako hadi nad celým parkovištěm. Všichni vzhlédli k obloze.

Náhle všechny oslepilo bílé světlo.

„Scullyová, Scullyová stávej!"

Mulder klečel nad Danou a kontroloval její životní funkce. Agentka sebou ošila a otevřela oči.

„Vítej zpátky mezi živými," usmál se na ni Fox. Dana se posadila a sáhla si na místo, kde byla s Mulderem spojená. Podívala se na svého partnera. Ten na ni zamával pravou rukou a zazubil se.

Hotel Renaissance Downtown, Washington D.C .

Sobota 18:42

Velký luxusní sál byl zaplněn hosty usazenými na židlích u stolů s býlími ubrusy a ozdobený nenápadnými červenými a růžovými kvítky. U stěny v pravém rohu stál DJ se svou aparaturou. Celá hostila byla v plném proudu a hosté již připraveni na první tanec novomanželů.

„Dano, tak ráda tě vidím!"

Ke Scullyové, oděné v decentní fialové róbě, přiběhla nevěsta v dlouhých bílých šatech a obě ženy se objaly.

„Netušila jsem, že si přivedeš společnost," usmála se Jennifer.

„Toto je můj kolega z FBI, Fox Mulder," představila je Dana.

„Já jsem Jeniffer." Podali si ruce. „Musím jít, program je k prasknutí," zajásala nevěsta. „Užijte si večer a pořádně se bavte!" Jennifer odcupitala, jak jen jí to šaty dovolily.

Scullyová s Mulderem se posadili ke stolu a poslouchali přípitek. Dana se napila šampaňského a olízla si rty. Fox se na ni zadíval.

Na parketu se již k novomanželům začali přidávat ostatní páry.

Mulder se lehce dotkl Danina levého ramena. Scullyová nadskočila a odtáhla se. Fox jí pokynul hlavou. Agentka se chvíli rozmýšlela a nakonec vstala a Mulder jí odvedl na taneční parket.

„Tak co, Scullyová," ráda, že jsem konečně od sebe?" otočil jí dokola.

„Muldere, my nebudeme nikdy od sebe," šibalsky ne na něj usmála. „Musím přiznat, že nás opravdu zachránili."

„To jo, jsou to kluci šikovní," zhoupl jí Mulder v bocích. „Ale představ si, že by to byla pravda, že člověk je nucen hledat celý život svoji dokonalou polovičku."

Oba agenti se nenápadně podívali na tančící novomanžele.

„Scullyová co bylo v té tašce?"

Dana se na něj nechápavě podívala a pak se usmála a sklonila hlavu. „Byl to dárek pro Jeniffer. Když jsme se seznámili, trápila ji ztráta zlatého řetízku po babičce. Byl had obtočený kolem tyče, podobný tomu co mají ve znaku záchranáři. Podle fotek jsem jí nechala vyrobit repliku."

„Oh, Scullyová, taky chci, abys mi kupovala dárky," zakřenil se Mulder.

„Ty jsi mi taky žádný nedal," zamračila.

„Dám ti jeden právě teď," sklonil se k ní. Ruku z jejího pasu posunul na rameno, kde byly sjednocení. „Už nikdy se mnou nebudeš muset chodit na místo prohledání hned a budeš si moct jít pitvat," udělal jí nenápadný křížek ukazováčkem na potvrzení svého závazku.

Fox se odtáhl, otočil Danu dvakrát dokola a přitáhl si jí těsněji k tělu.

„A věř mi Scullyová, kdybych měl být srostlý s někým do konce života, nejraději bych byl s tebou."

Stránka **2** z **20**

_Ruka; The X files (Akta X) fanfikce_


End file.
